To achieve superior results when painting, the surface to be painted must be properly prepared. Despite all efforts to completely prepare the surface prior to applying paint, it is often the case that some areas will be need additional surface preparation such as scraping before paint should be applied. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a paintbrush that included a readily deployed scraper blade that could be deployed and used to scrape small areas prior to applying paint thereover.